


Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls

by RadioactiveJen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Cars, M/M, Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is love?</p><p>In an au where Eren is the holder to some not very well kept secrets he ponders just that until someone barges into his life and with him brings the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Listen To The Rhythm Of My Heart

Eren

What is love?

He'd asked himself this very question numerous times and on numerous occasions but had never found an answer or understood who or how to get to it. Heck- does anyone?

These are the thoughts of Eren Yeager. The inheriter of his fathers workshop/garage and a rather good one too even though he only owned half.  
He stands in the only proper bathroom in the complex he lives in and tugs his fingers through unruly locks of hair in the hopes of maybe smoothing it down at least a little. It doesn't work.  
'What is love?'  
It is a fact and it is a fiction and it is everything in between, it's not like sex which is a physical action often associated with love. He can live without sex.

-

Levi

It started with a letter. The paper smelt of grease and it was written on burnt brown paper with tall, elegant letters and loops dancing across the the page like leaves dragged across the ground and high into the air on a warm autumn breeze.

The parchment was folded around a slim business card not too drab nor too flash imprinted simple with the credentials M.A. printed deeply in gold on the brown card.

Levi told the contents of the letter to no one.  
On a dry, Thursday morning when everyone else was still at work or just to hot to care, he slipped out of city central and travelled the thirty miles to Shiganshina. It took less than an hour and his journey landed him on the very outskirts of the small town.

It was a warehouse, loud and horrific in size and buzzing with life. He brought the car round to park smoothly in the small parking lot in the front. He straightened out his suit jacket feeling incredibly out of place among the heavily denimed and leathered up teens that milled around bearing red cups and spitting out curses and song lyrics. Turning his nose up from the grunge he strolled into the warehouse like he fucking owned the place and took his time looking around at the place he'd been so graciously invited to.

It was a garage. Of course. The massive workspace was covered in partially disassembled Harley's and Bentley's of all ages and there were sparks flying as the owners waited outside for the workers to be done with their crafts.

"Welcome." 

He looked up to see a young adult, twenty four or so with heavily tan skin and brilliant eyes peering out from under his chocolatey hair. "Haven't seen you here before. Aren't you a bit out of your league here old man?" He had a sly smirk playing on his lips as he wiped his hands with a rag as he perched on the hood of a sleek, grey car.

"Tch." The raven scoffed and rolled his eyes, trying to be annoyed but with those eyes looking at him it was no small feat. "I was...invited. By Mikasa. You know her?" 

" 'course. But she's not available today." He slid off the hood and slammed the driver seat door closed. To be honest, Levi hadn't even noticed it was open. He had been distracted with the way the boy's slim fingers worked boredly at the rag in his hands. He was distracted by everything about him really.

He produced the card from his pocket and handed it to the boy who took it with out a second glance. Then tore it in half.

"Hey! I. Need. To. Talk. To. Her."  
He bared his teeth and in two strides had his fist curled in the boys shirt. In another step he had swept his feet out from under him. He let out a sharp cry as his knees smacked into the concrete floor and Levi tugged him to look at his face, teeth bared and a primitive snarl rising in his throat.

"Back off shorty." There was a hoarse whisper from behind him but before the raven could turn to see the owner, he felt the cold metal of a gun muzzle pressed to his temple. "This is no place for a city dweller."


	2. Everybody's Looking For Something

Levi

 

Oil. Thick and black and suffocating. Heavy and thick and strangely inviting. He remembers... Not much but also flashes of colour and feelings-the crack of metal against his forehead and the rumbling that filled his ears but as if from a distance. Voices. Urgent and whispered and smug and shy all around him. Hands. Lifting and touching and pushing and pressing. 

Fuck.

-

Eren

 

Clans. Three of them. That's how it's been since the first Jeager opened up the shop. It started off small with just a few gangs here and there but soon it grew into a culture and a way of life for the people of Shiganshina. Each jeager owner chose two co owners to rival and compete with for every thing and any thing. When erens time came- he knew who to pick.

You were sorted into each clan depending on your defining qualities. Not quality of experince or quantity of skill but you defining features. The things that make you you. The Arlerts are intelligent. They are portrayed as weak and yet each member are secretly courageous and sly, ready to call you out or trip you up at any moment. Ackermans are stoic and strong but in a way that everything they do is elegant and beautiful no matter what the deed. Finally, Jaegers fill in all the gaps with their stubborn attitudes, short temper and hot headedness. Their competitivity can't be beat and every once in a while one may get just a little to trigger happy but the Jaegers are also ones of love. They protect the people they care about and no favour is too big or small for them. 

They are the future.

-

"I don't see what the fuckin' problem is."  
Eren shrugged and fell onto an overstuffed sofa shoved into the very middle of the room. His legs hung lavily over the arm as his hang picked at a loose thread on the seam of one of the cushions.

"The fuckin' problem is that you pistol-whipped a fuckin' stranger! He could've been anyone!" 

"He coulda torn my shirt." Eren pointed out, tugging at the material to further emphasise his point.  
A skinny, blonde teen just a couple years younger than eren paced around the room frantically, grabbing at his platinum locks in a rage. 

"Why didn't you let him see mikasa in the first place?" He questioned coming to a stop in front of eren. His sea blue eyes were wide and manic and there was a smear of grease running from his chin to his right ear in one thin swipe.

Eren shrugged. "I was bored."

"But this is a matter of great urgency." 

Eren cringed at the voice coming from the other side of the room. It was soilky smooth and quiet but under all the femininity there was a tone of danger like she had vocalised the venom of a snake.

"How was I supposed to know he was your stepbrother?"  
Now she was the one cringing at the choice of words. Her mouth opened to make another comment but before a sound could escape her lips there was a violent hammering on the door and a tall brunette barged his way into the room, blood dripping down his chin.

"M-my apologies." He stuttered " but Mr Ackerman has awoken. He's not very happy, Miss." 

"Maybe because eren pistol whipped him in the face." The blonde -Armin- hissed under his breath.

Eren rolled his eyes and then repeated the action in order to get off the sofa. "Mikasa I think you should go see him." 

She made a small 'hmmf' sound and rose from her resting place by the door followed by Armin and then Eren in a small line. 

The tall brunette led them down winding corridors and down a flight of stairs to reach a small hall sealed off one end by a pair of double doors. The teen in front held the doors open carefully with his head down and allowed the trio to file in. 

Beds lined two walls and one at the end was occupied by the short raven from earlier. He had lost his blazer and was sitting with just his shirt and trousers with a small porcelain cup of tea in one hand. He was surrounded by three other teens of various heights each brandishing various levels of injury like the boy that led them there had. His expression didn't change when they entered only to snarl in Eren's direction.

As they got closer Eren noticed the blood dusting his knuckles and the bags under his eyes which were shadowed more by the heavy white bandage on his forehead where the gun barrel had made contact. Eren felt the gun now, bouncing in it's holster on his hip and the motion comforted him.

When they had gotten half way across the hall, Mikasa stopped and looked at the other two with obvious pain in her eyes.  
"I would prefer if you two stayed here for now. I'll just say what I need to say and send him on his way." 

The boys nodded at the sincerity in her voice and stepped back a few paces to give her some room.

Eren whispered "I wonder what's going on exactly?" 

Armin just shook his head. "No idea."

 

Levi

 

'I recognise her. I really do. Maybe it the look on her face that reminds me of myself or the sway in her hips like my mother's in her younger days but I know I know her.'

The war in Levi's thoughts rage on as she gets closer and closer but he still can't figure it out. He stiffens as the raven perches on the bed next to him and the others disperse to do their own things apart from the blonde and the brunette at the back. Her tongue darts out between her lips for a split second, pink and moist before she starts speaking. 

"Listen. I know you probably don't remember me or anything but I think it's probably my place to tell you this." Her voice is hushed and she draws in a shuddering breath. Her gleaming eyes start to brim with tears as she grasps Levi's hand without warning and looks him straight in the eye.

"Mum's dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! *party* :)
> 
> What clan do you think you're in? I haven't got a sorting hat so you'll have to figure it out yourself (sorry)


	3. Pre-Madonnas of the gutter

Eren

 

His arms were crossed with an impatient scowl scrawled on his features in obvious dis-amusement. He was staring at the figure of the raven-haired woman perched on the bed next to the stranger. Eren was about to raise his hand to flip his over-grown hair out of his face when the noise of his blonde friend clearing his throat reminded him he wasnt alone.

"Eren," he croaked "we should give them some space."

Eren glared at the partially-gloved hand Armin clapped down on his shoulder but then agreed solemly when he turned to see Mikasa pitch herself into the mans arms. He couldnt see their faces from the position they were in but they were both rigid andMikasa's shoulders were heaving.

"I guess youre right." the brunet sighed and turned on his heel and - without waiting for his friend to catch up - began marching deeper into the heart of the building. The establishment itself was named the Rose Block (named by Armin ) and was the only Block not open to the public. It was merely a stout, 4 storey building tucked behind the grandure that was the garage itself and housd a multitude of things from the standard wash rooms to Eren's very own living quarters on the 2nd floor. Lost in thought, he managed to collide with his somewhat distant friend Marco causing whatever was in his hands to spill out of his arms and onto the floor.

"Aw, man." he groaned and set about helping the teen pick up the sheets while Marco rattled out apologies at 100 miles an hour. "Hang on a sec..." Eren's eyebrows drew further together in confusion

"Ah, yes sorry I was supposed to tell you bu-"

"Are these bedsheets?" Eren balled his fist in the fabric, his green eyes swimming in anger.

"Im sorry sir, Ms. Ackerman said to get thespare be-"

Before Marco could stammer out another word Eren was storming down the hall to his quarters. He hadnt needed Marco to finish. He may not have looked it but that kid was smart regardless and he could tell when shit was about to go down.

And boy was it.


	4. You Might be one of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never know what to put here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heeeeeeeeeey Jo)  
> Sorry about the crappiness of the past few chapters  
> If you ever feel the need to call me out on grammar or whatever then don't hesitate!

Levi

"Tch," 

There was a mirror mounted on the wall. He hadn't noticed until the gleam of his watch flashed against the surface, catching the mans attention. He averted his eyes again but seemingly only to casually look around the small perimeter of the room to be absolutely certain there was no one else around before he looked back to the mirror. Levi glared at himself. He was pissed for being made to wait to be shown to his room but at least this one was comfy in the meantime and the low wattage of the overhead light cast a cosy glow over everything in its reach. 

The raven reached up to fix a strand of hair that had managed to get loose which lead to him straightening out his cuffs, upturning and down turning his collar, fixing the top button of his shirt until he finally shoved his hands back into his pockets, satisfied with his clothes at last. However he raised his hand again but this time to his forehead. He softened his critical glare on himself and the furrowed his brow again, tracing the frown lines that appeared on his bro. He didn't like the way they seemed to stsay, even when he wasn't glaring. 

'I'm not old enough for wrinkles am I?'

Levi cocked his head slightly, teeth worrying at his bottom lip but before he could escape his brutal thoughts entirely there were soft footsteps and then the door to the room creaked open. 

"Mr. Levi, sir." Came a light but authorative tone. "I've come to take you to your room." Levi took one last look in the mirror before turning away and stepping out into the corridor to follow the quickly receeding figure making their way down. "I'm afraid you'll be sharing a room tonight since we're not exactly equipped for 'sleepovers'." Her tone was clipped -annoyed even- and when Levi had finally managed to catch up he saw ho petite she really was - almost as small as him. She had tight fitting jeans that boasted her curves and blond hair that pooled over her chest in an unorganized mess and her eyes were wide, innocent and baby blue in colour. 

"Sir." She announced as they came to a stop in front of a door. The wood was a stained blue sort of colour, almost a teal shade and there was the simple initials E.J written in faded silver paint at eye level. The girl knocked sharply and then bowed her head before setting off again without as much as a 'goodbye' slipping past her lips.

He shook his head in a weak attempt at banishing the strange occurrences of the day and rested his hand on the copper handle with only a moments hesitation before his curiosity got the better of him and he pushed the door open wide. 

Instantly he was hit with the mixed aroma of baking and cologne at the same time, mixing together to form a weird but alluring smell. The room was cluttered. Not in a messy way but in the way that showed that it was definitely well lived in. There was a desk on the right in the corner that was currently occupied and to the left was a floor to ceiling bookshelf kitted out in an assortment of book, LP's, CD's and a small stereo and the bed was displayed in the middle of the room in all it's king sized glory with freshly pressed sheets enveloping every inch. He wanted so desperately to throw himself down and rest but before the idea could become too possessing the person at the desk spoke up.

"Your stuff is by the door. There's clean clothes waiting in the en suite. Breakfast is whenever you want it. Don't expect me to talk to you." 

The corner of Levi's mouth twitched upward iin a small smirk. "Aren't you the brat from earlier?" He closed the door and moved further into the room. He saw the same dark hair, the same slouched back and same pink lips from earlier and the tightening of his jaw confirmed Levi's question. The teen's feet were propped on the desk surface and he had a small brush pinched between the fingers of his left hand as he continued to ignore Levi and instead distracted himself by bringing the brush down in smooth swipes across the nail of his right index finger. "Are you...painting your nails?" The shorter of the two asked, curiosity still lurking on the edges of his tone. 

"Got a problem with that?" He challenged. 

Admittedly as he got closer Levi saw they were actually very professional. Not like the ugly black nails he used to have. These ones were delicate, filed presisly and very cute. The half closest to the cuticle were a light blue that faded out into a light pink and each ring finger had a small plastic bow fastened to the tip.

"Damn." Levi breathed, unknowingly so close if he looked up he'd be nose to nose with the very brat he'd nearly gotten into a fight with. "Not bad." 

Later Levi regretted not looking up because if he had he might of seen the cute and rare sight of a blush descending on the Brunet's cheeks. He pulled away and after a moment stepped back to look behind him, starting to unbutton his shirt. "I'll take the floor if this is your bed." 

The brat - Eren his name might of been now that he thought about it- sighed gently. "No, I am there's a little bed that came with the room that I'm meant to take." 

"That's hardly fair I'm ok really." Levi protested. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to lie down somewhere decent for the night.

"No, please, Mikasa will kill me if I let you." Eren's attention was solely on his nails. Definately not on the half-naked man in the room. Absolutely not. 

"So then kill Mikasa before she finds out." Levi was making himself at home already, walking straight into the neighbouring bathroom and leaving the door open a crack so he could hear the teen's retaliation. There was just a soft thump as Eren's head hit the wall and a dragged out "Fiiiiiine." Before silence again. Levi rolled his eyes and made do with the spare tooth brush he found being too uncomfortable to take a shower. He donned the dress shirt again but left it hanging it open as he walked back into the bedroom.

Eren was perched on the edge of the large bed, his face illuminated by the glow of his phone. He didn't look up as Levi re entered and wandered over to the small bed Eren had set up next to the much higher king sized.

"Night, Levi." Came an almost inaudible whisper.

Levi smirked "Night, Brat."


	5. Insufferable Bastards

Eren POV

 

If you were to look closely at a person there is always, always more that meets the eye. Take Armin for example. He spent the majority of his 15th and 16th years on earth recovering from a devastating car crash that ripped off an entire leg. He spent the next two years building himself a highly intelligent artificial leg just so he could fit in more. But if you look closer you can still see the faint scars than span the right side of his face where the spilt petrol ignited half his head. But now all you see is a slight limp favouring his dominant side.

I have them too. The scars. They don't bother me too much, the the thin lines of red flesh that took over my life for so long. It's only that I'm sharing a room now that makes me scared of them once again, scared that the hours I took hiding them from the world will be taken away in one glance and he'll see what I did. Levi will see what I did.

But then again that's what makes everyone here so special. Everyone at the garage who's bodies have a story to tell - stories of hidden abuse and stretch marks and that. I have a story. If only someone would tell me theirs.

 

Levi POV

Where the fuck am I? 

I could swear, this place needs signs. I left the bedroom twenty minutes ago after waking to find it empty and my stuff laid out beside the bed. Mikasa had made me are to stay for a while. I'd called my work boss and asked for a weeks leave just while I got back on my feet and he agreed even at the short notice seeing as my last sick day had been years so someone had obviously taken the liberty of unpacking for me. Not pervy at all. I kept walking frustratedly, hoping to find a staircase or a friendly face at least.

"Excuse me," finally my wish for a friendly face had been answered. "Couldn't help me out could you?" 

I hate asking for help but oh well, he was the first person I'd seen since last night. But...he just kept walking. He was tall, annoyingly so and his head was ducked as he hurried in the opposite direction to me. 

"Hey, shitface just tell me where the kitchen or whatever is!" 

The stranger's shoulders stiffened and he stopped. "To the left and down the stairs." He murmured, jerking his thumb in the direction mentioned.

"Thanks," I mumbled back, about to start in that direction before realization struck. "Do I know you from somewhere?" I stepped back a bit to get a glimpse of his face and horror descended iin a mist over my mind. "Shit man..." I recognised him alright and remembered exactly where from and why he was hiding his features from me. He turned to look at me and I saw the swelling in his nose. Surprisingly, he just beamed at me. A smile that sctretched ear-to-ear on his slightly chubby features. The chubby features that I'd punched full on yesterday for manhandling me.

 

"Oh it's not so bad don't get in a panic about it." He waved it off easily, the smile still stuck there. "Although my boyfriend wants to rip you limb-from-limb but don't mind him. Oh! I'm Marco by the way, nice to meet you. Again." 

I was a little overwhelmed by the speed at which he spoke (fast) but when he thrust his hand forward for me to shake I took it without hesitation. 

"Here, I'll walk you." 

 

Eren POV 

"Hey, Eren, let me walk you." 

I scoffed as I felt an arm encircle my waist. "Screw off I don't wanna be hassled today Reiner." I peeled myself away from the man's side and started off down the hall at a faster pace then before. 

"Come on Jaeger don't be a dick about it." The blonde scowled and chased after me, slamming his hand against the wall next to my head effectively trapping me between the wall and his broad chest. 

"I'm not being a dick I just want nothing to do with you." I hissed, looking up at Reiner with an ugly scowl on my face.

"Aw, you break my little heart you do."

Reined put a meaty finger under my chin and forced me to look up. Just as a shout echoed down the corridor.

"Let him go." Followed and both Reiner and myself looked up to see Levi striding toward us followed by a puzzled looking Marco. "He's mine."


End file.
